Stranger
by vixxi
Summary: A new girl befriends the gang but danger soon comes to her... What happens when she and Sakura disappear afterschool? Find out if the new girl is who she really seems....
1. Stranger: Daisy White

Author's Note: This was my first fanfic ever!! I am so proud.. LoL.. Well, just to let you know that because it's not very good… Hehe.. Anyway, it stars the main characters and the new girl, Daisy White. I hope you enjoy it, feel free to r/r.. I appreciate all comments and suggestions. :) It is a 'bit' S+S.. oh BTW, I only watch the dub because I live in the US so these are Li and Sakura stuffers.. Kay, enjoy!!  
  
1 Stranger  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
One day, Li, Sakura, Madison, and Meilin were in class. Then, Ms. MacKensie came in and introduced a new exchange student from Hawaii. Her name was Daisy White and she was Chinese. She had long, long black hair and dark, deep, polished brown eyes that seemed to be hypnotizing. She was about the same height as Li. She had a great, athletic figure. She wore really cool, fashionable clothes. That day she was wearing long tight leather bell bottoms and a really short leather tube top. Over that, she wore a leather jacket. Ms. MacKensie told Li to move a desk to the side of the room by him and Sakura. She flashed Li a beautiful smile and said thanks. Then, she sat down. Meilin was glaring at her but Li, Sakura and Madison were all curious about her. During lunch, she sat by them. They heard a little about her. They thought she seemed very mysterious. After school, she walked home by herself. She turned out to live by Li's house. Li noticed she lived alone. The same thing happened everyday: She came to school quietly with cool clothes on, talked a little during lunch and walked home quietly. Then, on the third week, Li heard screaming from her house. It was 9:00 at night. He ran over and went to see what happened. When he got there, he open his eyes in horror! 


	2. Stranger: Attacker

Author's Note: This was my first fanfic ever!! I am so proud.. LoL.. Well, just to let you know that because it's not very good… Hehe.. Anyway, it stars the main characters and the new girl, Daisy White. I hope you enjoy it, feel free to r/r.. I appreciate all comments and suggestions. :) It is a 'bit' S+S.. oh BTW, I only watch the dub because I live in the US so these are Li and Sakura stuffers.. Kay, enjoy!! Chapter Two is getting a bit more interesting but you still have three more chapters to go!!  
  
  
  
1 Stranger  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
He saw all the furniture overturned and there was clothes everywhere but Daisy was no where in sight. Li looked around her house but still saw no sign of her. Then, as he was about to leave, something caught his eye. There was a piece of fabric under the bed. He took a closer look. It was Daisy! She was all tied up and gagged. He untied her and took off her gag. Then he asked what happened. She told him that some guy came in her house and tied her up and gagged her. Then, he heard footsteps, so he put me under the bed and ran away. Li asked her who the guy was and why he was there. Daisy admitted she had no idea. He took her to his house and let her stay in his guest room. The next day, he walked her over to her house to change her clothes for school. When she came out, he couldn't help looking at her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a yellow miniskirt and matching pale yellow halter top. Her earrings were gold and sparkled in the sun. They walked to school together. When Meilin saw them, she went ballistic! She marched up to her and started yelling about Li being hers. Then she dragged Li across the street. He struggled to get away from her. Then he saw Sakura and Madison across the street. He blushed. Once Meilin saw them, she immediately let go. He was pulling so hard that when she let go, he fell down. "Ouch!" Sakura ran ver to see if he was okay. He said he was fine. As she was crossing the street again, they heard a loud beeping. A truck was heading towards her. It was going to run her over!!! Everyone gasped. "Sakura!" Madison screamed. "Get out of the way!" Li told her. But she couldn't. She was frozen with fright. What will happen to Sakura??!! 


	3. Stranger: The Ransom

Author's Note: This was my first fanfic ever!! I am so proud.. LoL.. Well, just to let you know that because it's not very good… Hehe.. Anyway, it stars the main characters and the new girl, Daisy White. I hope you enjoy it, feel free to r/r.. I appreciate all comments and suggestions. :) It is a 'bit' S+S.. oh BTW, I only watch the dub because I live in the US so these are Li and Sakura stuffers.. Kay, enjoy!! Chapter Three is the beginning of the exciting part.. hehe..  
  
  
  
1 Stranger  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"Now, element, WIND!"Li yelled. The wind lifted Sakura just in time and the truck whizzed by. But now Daisy knew of their powers. She confronted them all and they admitted they were cardcaptors. That day, Sakura and Daisy walked home together. Li, Meilin and Madison had to stay afterschool to help the Ms. MacKensie. The next day, at school, Sakura and Daisy did not come. They were surprised. They did not come to school for two weeks before Li started getting suspicious. "Where do you think they are?" Li asked. Nobody knew. Meanwhile, at home, Tori and Aiden were calling everyone (the school, friends, the mall, etc.) looking for Sakura. When Li, Meilin and Madison got home, they each got a call from Tori. None knew where she was. Li decided it was time to do some searching. Madison, Meilin and Li met at his house and decided to first search Daisy's house. Nothing was wrong with her house except that she wasn't there. At Sakura's house, no one was home so they snuck in. Nothing was wrong with her room either. They decided that they were probably kidnapped when they were walking home. At Li's house, they were talking about the possibilities. "It could be that man that was going to kidnap Daisy last time." Li suggested. They had no idea who that man was and why he'd kidnap them. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Li went to see who it was. He opened the door but no one was there. There was an envelope on the floor. He picked it up and brought it inside. They opened it up. It read:  
  
If you want the two girls, you'll have to do the following:  
  
Come to the tunnel by the river at 6:00 tonight. That's in fifteen minutes You may bring those two girls with you if you want.  
  
Bring all of the clow cards that you have.  
  
Bring no weapons of any kind. (Ofudas, Sword, Lasin Board, etc.)  
  
If you fail to do these things, they will die.  
  
And P.S. you will find out who I am when you get here.  
  
Li looked up and said "Let's go." 


	4. Stranger: The Secret Chamber

Author's Note: This was my first fanfic ever!! I am so proud.. LoL.. Well, just to let you know that because it's not very good… Hehe.. Anyway, it stars the main characters and the new girl, Daisy White. I hope you enjoy it, feel free to r/r.. I appreciate all comments and suggestions. :) It is a 'bit' S+S.. oh BTW, I only watch the dub because I live in the US so these are Li and Sakura stuffers.. Kay, enjoy!! Chapter Three is the beginning of the exciting part.. hehe..  
  
  
  
1 Stranger  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
They got ready to leave. At 5:45, they left and headed for the tunnel. When they got there, they saw a sign. It read: Proceed forward, then turn left. They did that. Then, there was another sign that said: You're almost there. Now go across this river and through the secret door. Li used the float card to get them across the river. Then, they went through the door. There was one last sign: You are here. Get ready to die along with your girl friend. Sincerely, Daisy. There, standing in front of them, was Daisy. She was wearing a short orange skirt and a orange bikini top. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and there was an orange headband around her forehead. She had really high heeled sandals that were orange too.  
  
"Welcome, to my secret chamber, Li." she said with delight.  
  
Li scowled. "Where's Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry she's fine. But she's inside, hooked up to some wires. So one wrong move and she goes. I just press this button (she pointed to a button on the wall) and boom! Bye bye, Sakura." She laughed hysterically.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Madison asked.  
  
"Well, I am destined to be clow mistress but I can't be with you brats in the way. I am from the Sreguty family. White was just my fake last name. We are going to get all the clow cards and use their powers to take over the world! Now, Li, hand over those clow cards." she replied.  
  
"Not until you release her. I thought you were on our side. Now, I realized you set me up the other day. There was no man, you messed up your house, went under your bed and tied yourself up. You were just trying to throw us off track." he said.  
  
"Ooh, very good, boy. Of course, I knew you were always perfect from the moment I saw you. I knew you were a cardcaptor before you told me. It was obvious. I knew that measly girl was too. You are very clever but not clever enough to beat me. I had you completely fooled! You thought I was on the good side!" she screamed.  
  
Now that he thought about it, he was starting to like her but not anymore.  
  
"I know what your thinking. I was so innocent and sweet looking. I just tried to win you over. Now, you have some choices." she told him.  
  
"Hand over those cards to me and you can all leave. Or don't and she dies. Or come with me, to my side to help me take over the world. I suggest you choose the last one. You don't have to give up the cards, she will still live and you can be with me." she offered.  
  
Li did some thinking. He had an idea. "I'll go to your side if you let her go now!" he said.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Meilin screamed. Madison understood though. She explained to Meilin in whispers.  
  
Daisy ignored them. The only one she payed attention to was Li. "Okay" she agreed.  
  
She went in the room. When she was gone, they planned something. She came back out with Sakura. "Sakura!" they all said.  
  
"Hi" she said weakly.  
  
"She might be tired. All that struggling to get away from here must have drained her energy." Daisy said. "Now, Li, come with me. The others may leave." she held Li's arm and dragged him into the room. When the left, Li spun around and starting kicking and punching her. She was not as good at martial arts as he was. He ran out to them. The all started running away but Daisy pushed the button and Sakura fell to the ground in a dead faint. 


	5. Stranger: The End

Author's Note: This was my first fanfic ever!! I am so proud.. LoL.. Well, just to let you know that because it's not very good… Hehe.. Anyway, it stars the main characters and the new girl, Daisy White. I hope you enjoy it, feel free to r/r.. I appreciate all comments and suggestions. :) It is a 'bit' S+S.. oh BTW, I only watch the dub because I live in the US so these are Li and Sakura stuffers.. Kay, enjoy!! Chapter Five is the end! Finally.. huh? R/R PLEASE!  
  
  
  
1 Stranger  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
They all stopped running. Daisy went up to them and laughed.  
  
"You still had her connected!" Li screamed angrily.  
  
"Ha, just in case something like this happened. But don't worry. It's just a little shock. She'll be fine soon." she assured him. "Now, Li, come." she said.  
  
"No. Never. Then I guess she goes. Bye Sakura." she lifted up a block with a red button on it. She pressed it.  
  
"NOOO..." Li screamed. But Sakura was dead.  
  
She stole the cards from Li and left. Li was sitting by Sakura. "Sakura....." he said quietly. Madison and Meilin stood close by.  
  
"Oh no.." Madison said.  
  
"Poor Li. He really likes her." Meilin said.  
  
As he was sitting there, a tear dropped from his eye. Crystals started flowing from it and went to Sakura. Soon, they heard a noise. The clow cards were coming back. They formed a circle around Sakura. She started to glow and everyone was looking at her in surprise. All of a sudden, the tunnel blew up and Daisy was magically transported somewhere. Sakura opened her eyes. The cards fell to the floor and Li ran to her.  
  
"Sakura!" he said happily.  
  
"Hi, Li. Hi, Madison. Hi, Meilin" she said.  
  
She ran into his arms.  
  
"You're alive, but how?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know," she answered.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway!" Madison exclaimed.  
  
They went to Li's house and Sakura called her family. They were glad that she was alright. Everyone lived happily ever after.  
  
Meanwhile, in Alaska, Daisy was shivering from the cold. "I'm going to turn to ice!" she said. "But at least I have the clow cards." She reached into her pocket. They weren't there. "Oh no where are they. Noooo..." she screamed so loud that Canada could hear it! The End. 


End file.
